


The Banshee Chronicles

by otakuartist



Series: Wayhaven Chronicles [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: I used "female detective" but there are some OC ships going on here, Multi, Sorry for the clickbait <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuartist/pseuds/otakuartist
Summary: Surina Lin is a young detective with a knack for finding danger, Avalon Lin is a nurse with a penchant for knowing when a patient is close to death, and potential ways to help. Both thought their skills were normal, but when their mother introduces them to four vampire agents, how will their lives change?
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Wayhaven Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672204
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as she could remember, Surina Lin had a knack for finding trouble. When she was little, she wandered off and found a planter box hung on a balcony about to fall on a woman passing by. The woman was fine after Surina had warned her, but no one could understand how she knew. All she had said was, “That lady was in trouble.”, admittedly, it had probably spooked the nanny Surina and her elder sister Avalon had growing up, as she hadn’t stayed for much longer afterwards. Very few could truly keep up with the wiles of a young girl with a penchant for trouble and a skip in her step. Avalon had hardly been able to keep up, despite having similar senses to her younger sister.

This skill had followed Surina in her career as an officer, often being able to find danger and save people before others could. Nine times out of ten, she said she’d been able to hear the voices on patrol, and simply followed them, though it was never entirely true. This “talent” had, however, helped her get to the rank of Detective rather quickly. Avalon had gone into medicine, and the similar sense had helped her, as well, with knowing when patients are in imminent danger, or close to death.

However, there were days when it brought more harm than good to the Lin sisters. Surina’s sleep would often be disturbed by night terrors and there would be nights when she woke up screaming so loudly the windows rattled and she could hardly speak. Avalon’s sleep was less disturbed, but the night terrors were still prominent in the older Lin sister. On more than one occasion, the sisters had woken up at the exact same time, having had the exact same dream of someone or something in danger. This was normal for Avalon and Surina, and they both believed that this was simply normal, though not doctor nor psychologist were able to explain how they had the exact same dream, at the exact same time, and woke up their caretaker to a scream so shrill the lightbulbs in the kitchen occasionally shattered. The shattering of lightbulbs didn’t really happen anymore, which was a blessing. No one liked waking up to see glass on the floor.

When Detective Surina Lin was making her way to her first assignment as a detective, she could already feel that tugging in her chest, though the feeling annoyed her more than anything else, nowadays. As she approaches the crime scene, the tugging feeling in her chest abates, but the crowd surrounding the crime scene gets larger. Surina sighs, this was going to be a long day for her, and potentially Avalon, who may or may not be helping with the medical examiner. As Surina parks, right where she is to avoid the crowd, she smooths down her dark brown, nearly black, hair and stretches before getting out of the car.

Approaching the barrier separating Surina from the crime scene, and the volunteer Officer Len that stands sentinel, the young detective pulls out her credentials. When Officer Len looked up, Surina showed him her credentials, and he let her through with little fuss. Walking through, she heard a familiar, feminine voice, “Hey, Detective Lin.”. Surina looked up to see Tina, her old partner, eyes bright and grinning. “Huge crowd, huh? Not surprising I guess, this was pretty big.” Tina glanced at the crowd then back at Surina, hazel meeting brown. “Anyhow, how is your first day going?” Tina asked. Surina sighed, “Honestly? Depends on how gruesome this murder is.” she replied.

Tina mimicked Surina’s sigh, “Then it’s gonna be pretty terrible.”. The detective’s eyes widened somewhat. “That bad?” She asked.

Tina nodded, “I’ve never seen a murder, but I’d imagine so.”.

“Excuse me!”, a voice ended the conversation, the sound grating on Surina’s ears before she could even turn her head to face the source of the voice. When she faced the source, she notices an older man, well dressed in a grey suit, trying to push his way in. “I am the landlord of these apartments, I demand to know what is going on!” He yelled.

Surina approached the man, attempting to keep her voice level despite the tugging feeling in her chest becoming stronger, and her chest becoming tighter. “I apologize, sir, but I am not able to disclose any information at this time.” She replied to him.

Tina placed a hand on Surina’s shoulder, noticing the detective’s discomfort. “I’ll handle this, you go on.” Tina told Surina, keeping her voice somewhat gentle. 

Surina nodded gratefully, throwing a tentative smile before walking towards the crime scene, sighing in relief when the feeling in her chest began to disappear. Tina was always a blessing, understanding and kind. Surina would’ve made a move if she were attracted to women.

Surina made her way to the body, finding Doctor Turner sitting there, examining the body. “Ahem…” Surina somewhat awkwardly cleared her throat, making the Doctor turn towards her. “Sorry this has to be your first case, Surina.”, he spoke apologetically.

Surina nodded, “Yeah, but it isn’t your fault this happened.” She replied. “Do you know who the victim is?” Surina continued, which made Doctor Turner shake his head. “No, I haven’t gotten a proper chance to examine the body, had to wait until those city boys were done.” Turner replies, turning a glare at the crime scene techs. It did little to lighten Surina’s mood. She hazards a glimpse at the body, not recognizing the woman’s blond hair, and fair, freckled skin. Looking at the body was a choice Surina almost instantly regrets, as she looks away she forces away that sick feeling that rises, and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. Doctor Turner says something, but the sound is muted to Surina’s ears.

Once calmed, she returns her gaze to Doctor Turner, she asks him to repeat himself. “I don’t think she’s from here. I’ve seen almost everyone here and she doesn’t look familiar. Not easy seeing your first body, is it?” he repeats, voice quiet, face contorted in pain and sympathy. Surina nods mutely before finding her voice once more, “I just can’t believe there’s been a murder in Wayhaven.”.

Doctor Turner nods. “I know what you mean. There hasn’t really been violence in this town in decades.”. Surina rolls her shoulders and takes one last deep, almost huff-like breath and attempts to remain focused. “Can you give the time of death, Doctor Turner?” Surina asks, her too formal tone nearly makes her wince.

Turner shakes his head. “Not my job, that’s your man’s job.” he states, the venom laced in his tone not going unnoticed by the fledgling detective. “I’m only here to make sure the body is really dead.” he speaks.

It takes all of Surina’s willpower to not roll her eyes at the sentence. She silently wished they’d sent her elder sister, Avalon, to do Turner’s job instead. Avalon was much more agreeable, and did not grate on Surina’s nerves like Doctor Turner tended to, not that she believed that to be his intention. “Make sure she is dead, she was a person, not a body, Doctor.” Surina finds it impossible to keep the irritation from her tone.

Doctor Turner nods in reply, “Of course, my apologies.”. He seems to pity Surina, something she doesn’t find as irritating as she probably should. Doctor Turner turns to the techs waiting in the wings of the macabre scene, “You can take her away now.” he tells them. As he turns to leave, the words “Good luck with everything, Surina.” leave his lips. Surina then wonders if she is in way over her head with being a detective.


	2. Chapter Two

Tina showing back up is a breath of fresh air for Surina, and she feels her shoulders relax as Doctor Turner leaves. Something about the way he was talking seemed to be grating on Surina’s nerves. “Find out anything useful?” Tina asks, Surina shakes her head in response. “We’ll know more when Verda can take a look. Are you alright with getting witness statements, Tina?” Surina asked, suddenly feeling empty and sluggish, after the body was taken away.

“Sure,” Tina replied, “I’ve already started that anyway.”. Surina smiled gratefully, “If you need any help talk to Douglas at the statio-” Tina cut off Surina before she finished her sentence, “I would have more luck with a parrot then him.” She snorted. Surina was inclined to agree.

Walking back to her car, lost in her thoughts, a voice startled Surina out of her thoughts. “Officer Lin- I mean Detective!” A male voice called out. Surina resisted the urge to growl, she knew that voice. “Yes, Bobby?” She asked. Bobby had been her friend when she was in college, and he ended up dating her sister, which ended horribly. He grinned at her, “Hey, anything to share?” he asked. Of course he wanted information out of her. “No, Bobby. Now can you leave? I have somewhere to be.” She replied, attempting to side-step him. Bobby seemed one step ahead and he stepped in her way. “Come on, Suri, please?” He asked, making Surina scowl at the clearly unwelcome use of her nickname. “Bobby, just get out of my way.” She hissed, placing a hand on his shoulder and shoving him away, going to her car.

Shutting her car door and sighing, Surina decided to quickly send a text to Avalon and warn her about the potentially incoming storm that is Bobby Marks.

Surina: Hey, just warning you now He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named mysteriously appeared at my crime scene trying to get some info out of me. I said no, DUH, and he may or may not be headed over to you for some info you may or may not have.

It didn’t take long for a response from Avalon, despite her being at work.

Avalon: Does he not know when to quit? Seriously… thank you though, for the warning.

Surina grinned.

Surina: Any time, it’s what sisters are for!

With that final response, she started up her car and headed for the bakery.

Heading to the more modern side of town, Surina noted all of the differences. The muted colors, the cobblestone streets, the general ambience being so different from the other side of town. Parking outside the bakery, Surina walked in. Inside the bakery, Surina noticed how empty it was.

“Good morning, Surina. What can I get you?” The owner, Haley, greeted. Haley was really pretty, and a generally sweet girl. She and Surina always got along pretty well. Surina smiled and looked over the pastries, “Coffee and a pastry, please.” Surina replied.

Haley smiled, getting the coffee and pastry and handing them to Surina. “On the house.” she told Surina, whose eyes widened. “Really?” She asked.

Haley nodded, “I heard about the murder. You’re going to need it.”. Surina rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Word gets around fast, huh?” she replied.

Haley chuckled as well, “That shouldn’t come as a surprise. It was worse than school. At least I know it’s you out there protecting us.”.

Surina’s smile got softer. “I’m glad you feel that way. It means I’m doing my job well. Thank you so much for this.” she replied, then headed for the door, and her car. Sitting back in her car, Surina smiled at the thought of Haley being reassured by Surina investigating the case. When she started in the police force, she wanted to help people and make them feel safe. Going to take a drink from her coffee, her phone rang. Surina, startled, nearly spilled her coffee on herself. Setting down the coffee, Surina started her car and headed to the station.

Heading into the station, Surina walks in and sees Douglas on his phone...again. “Hi, Douglas.”, she says, scaring the young officer and making him drop his phone, the object skidding across the floor. Surina rolled her eyes playfully, she wasn’t going to parent Douglas, that was for the mayor to do. “Pick up the phone, Douglas.” She softly spoke as she walked past.

Heading down to the basement lab, Surina notices the “No Food or Drink” sign attached to the wall by the lab. Knowing Verda, he wouldn’t really care if Surina took her drink into the lab. Hell, he probably had a drink of his own there. She held her drink tighter and walked straight past the sign, brushing some of the crumbs off her shirt.


End file.
